31 Flavors
by khan81
Summary: Mr. Gold enjoys his Emma flavored ice cream.


Title: 31 Flavors

Rating: NC-17

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Gold/Emma/ Vanilla Ice Cream

Warnings: PWP! Lite bondage, fingering, oral, toys, spanking, dirty talk…this is seriously smutty!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just my dirty imagination

Author's Note: This was prompted by two theories on Tumblr: 1) Submitted by anon-That Mr. Gold is an ice cream addict and that's why he keeps licking his lips and 2)Submitted by gorgeousfiend- He wants to lick Emma. Since he only ever licks his lips around her. Or, he wants to lick ice-cream off of Emma. Either one is acceptable to me… I just had to write something smutty :)

The first thing Emma learned after having sex with Gold for the first time was that he was a kinky bastard. The second thing she learned was…she liked him being a kinky bastard. True, she had cursed him until she was blue in the face the morning after when she could barely walk but in all honesty…Gold was the best lover she had ever had. She had never experienced such incredible, passionate sexuality before. She was more than happy to submit to him in the bedroom… to let him tie her to the bed post with one of his expensive ties or have him use one of his toys on her or drip hot wax over her breasts… and for a man who seemed to have everything in his life planned out he sure could be spontaneous with sex.

Like now. Emma finds herself naked and flat on her back, her arms stretched out and held above her head by one of his hands. A minute ago they had been in the kitchen, eating and enjoying vanilla ice cream. She had just licked some ice cream off of her wrist when his hand reached out and clutched her face, his mouth claiming and possessing her. Before she knew it he dragged her up to their bedroom, the carton of ice cream and spoon in one of his hands.

She turns her head to look at the carton sitting on the bedside table, the ice cream melting and leaving a trail on the side of the carton. She is about to ask why he had brought it up with them when a tug on her left nipple causes her to moan and throw her head back. She looks down at him through half-lidded eyes, her body squirming as his tongue laves her nipple into a rosy peak.

"Do I have your attention now Emma?" he asks in a teasing voice.

"Yes," she breathes out, fighting the urge to tilt her hips up and press her sex against the bulge hidden by his briefs.

He slaps the inside of her thigh, his fingers lightly brushing her folds. "Yes what?" he growls.

"Yes sir," she replies back with a coy smile.

"Good," he says with a smirk as his fingers trail leisurely across her skin. "Keep your hands above your head."

He slips off the bed and limps across the room to his walk-in closet. Emma's body is humming with need and anticipation. She knows he is getting one of his ties to bind her hands but she still wants to know what he intends to do with the ice cream.

As he walks back in she lifts her head slightly, making sure that her arms are still stretched out above her. She bites her bottom lip when she sees that he has removed his briefs, his impressive shaft hard, and has two ties in his hands. She wonders if he plans to gag or blindfold her with the other.

"Good girl," he murmurs as he bends down to kiss her. He lays one tie beside her, the burgundy one with black squares, and holds the dark purple tie in his hand. He moves quickly, straddling her hips as he binds her wrists together, tying the other end of the tie to one of the spokes on his mahogany headboard. He looks down at her expectantly and she knows he wants her to test the binding…to make sure it isn't too tight. She pulls and finds that while her hands are secure, the tie isn't biting into her skin. She smiles at him reassuringly and thrusts her hips up, silently urging him to hurry.

"Needy girl," he chides softly with a grin. He moves to lie beside her and picks up the other tie. He trails the tie up her impossibly smooth leg, and in between her thighs. She groans loudly as the tie strokes against her pussy, wet with her arousal. She spreads her legs further as he moves the tie up and across her belly.

"You're so aroused dearie that you've left a wet streak on my favorite tie," he whispers in her ear.

"Please," she pleads as the tie runs across her breast, the silk against her nipples making her body quiver.

"What do you want Emma?"

"You…please sir," she cries.

He sits up, leans his head down, and kisses her. One hand holds her head in place while the other reaches between her legs. His finger circles her clit and then presses down. He bites the bottom of her lip and pulls back as her hips push against his hand.

"You remember your safe word?" he asks as he withdraws his hand, much to her dismay.

"Apple," she pants loudly, trying to regain control of her erratic breathing.

"Very good," he replies. He places the tie over her eyes and gently lifts her head. With deft fingers he ties it and places her head back on the pillow.

She can't see a thing and it is sweet torture. The bed shifts and her imagination runs wild. She knows the bedside drawer holds all manner of sex toys; vibrators, bullets, leather cuffs, a paddle…

"Would you like some ice cream my dear?" he breathes, running the spoon across her lips.

Looks like she's going to have to add ice cream to Gold's kinky list. "Yes sir."

He leans down to kiss her once more, pouring the cold, sweet dessert into her mouth as he does.

"Would you like more?" he whispers against her lips.

She nods. He leans down again and the ice cream swirls between their tongues.

"Mmm…the ice cream tastes so good in your mouth. I wonder where else it would taste good?" He slowly kisses her neck, his cool lips nipping her skin softly. Her hips flex and he chuckles.

"Now dearie, you have to keep still. If you move again I'll tie your legs too," he murmurs.

He sits astride her and she can feel his rigid cock resting against her stomach. She holds her breath, waiting for his next move. Her sex is throbbing and all she can think about is him fucking her into the mattress.

She gasps suddenly when she feels a scoop of ice cream land on her right nipple. Leaning down, he licks at the sweet cream as it melts, kissing and tugging at her nipple with his cold lips. He repeats the process with the left nipple and Emma struggles not to move. Her nipples are growing hard under his skillful mouth.

"Please…oh please."

The back of the spoon slaps against her clit lightly and she mewls.

"Please what?" he asks with an edge in his voice.

Please sir," she cries out as the sensation of the slap sweeps through her body.

"Patience Emma." he replies and although she is blindfolded, she knows he is smirking at her.

Her skin is flushed and oversensitive. The spoon is now trailing down her body slowly, leaving a path of melted ice cream. He slides down her body and settles in between her spread legs, the ice cream carton and spoon sitting next to her left hip.

"You're so wet," he whispers with a sharp intake of air. His clever fingers reach out to massage her clit gently and her hips start to circle reflexively.

"Stay still," he orders, his fingers pinching her clit.

Emma takes a deep breath, trying to keep her body under control. She feels the cold, melted ice cream being poured in between her folds and moans.

His fingers press against her pussy, spreading a mixture of her arousal and the ice cream onto her thigh. His tongue darts out to lick the inside of her thigh as his left hand reaches between his legs to stroke his painfully hard cock. He dips his the fingers of his right hand into the carton and coats them.

"Fuck!" she cries out as two of his chilled fingers push inside of her. His fingers move in a deliciously slow pace, everyone once in a while stroking up and hitting her G-spot. Her legs are trembling and she desperately wants to push against him. She's losing control, lying helpless as his fingers bring her to the brink and then stop.

"You don't cum until I give you permission," he says. He sweeps her moisture and ice cream through her folds and up over her clit.

"Please sir…" she whimpers in frustration.

His fingers thrust back in her…hard and fast. Heat flares through her as he adds a third finger, stretching her sex further. Each thrust sends a jolt of excitement through her body until she aches with the need to cum. She groans as he removes his fingers.

"Open your mouth," he breathes, and thrust his fingers in her mouth. Her tongue swirls around them, sucking her arousal and the vanilla ice cream off of them.

"Stop," he commands. She releases his fingers and feels the bed shift again. She hears the bedside drawer open, and the anticipation is exquisite and tortuous. She hears a faint _buzz_…a vibrator.

He slides his fingers along her swollen folds, lightly brushing her clit. He breathes in her sweet scent and lays his tongue directly on her tender clit, flicking it gently.

"Oh God! Please let me cum," she sobs as her body writhes on the silk sheets.

"Your wish is my command princess," he replies. Her breathe hitches as he presses the vibrator against her clit, circling it slowly. The buzz get louder and she knows he has increased the speed. Her chest is heaving up and down and her hips tilt up.

His tongue thrusts into her pussy, her walls rippling around it. He's lapping at her juices, like a kitten drinking milk. One hands reaches up to pinch and tug on her nipples as he increases the speed on the vibrator to its highest setting.

The vibrations are so fierce that her body goes taut. She shatters into pleasure, screaming her release as he continues to lick her pussy. Her legs are shaking violently as her back arches off the mattress, her hands tugging at the binding.

He shuts the vibrator off and tosses it on the floor along with the carton of ice cream. One hand strokes her sex as the other quickly removes her blindfold. She blinks wildly, her face flushed with heat.

"Are you okay?" he asks, dipping a finger into pussy which is still spasming.

"Yes," she pants. He leans down and kisses her very gently. She can taste herself and fire courses through her body again.

"Are you ready for more?" he murmurs as he thrusts another finger in her.

"Yes sir," she moans, her body greedy for more…for him.

He sits up and removes the bindings around her wrist, massaging them gently so that the circulation comes back. "Turn on your front."

She quickly complies. He places his hands on her hips and maneuvers her onto her hands and knees. He kneels in between her legs and runs his hands over her bottom. He is so hard he could cum right now but he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. He squeezes her cheeks and smirks at the low groan that slips from her lips.

Emma is shaking and she feels her pussy getting wetter with desire. His strong hand slaps her ass lightly and she yelps in shock. She closes her eyes and bites her lips as his fingernails rake across her back, her hips, and her bottom. He massages her cheek before giving her another stinging slap.

"Stop teasing me please," she begs quietly.

His hand grasps her golden locks at the nape of neck and pulls gently. His other hand is fisting his cock, swirling the head against her slick folds.

"Don't cum until I tell you to," he growls to her before he thrusts into her.

Her muscles go rigid as his thickness plunges into her sex hard. He starts slow, letting her pussy stretch to fit him. His slaps her bottom again as he places his other hand in between her shoulder blades, pushing down so that she is bent…her torso flat against the mattress and her ass up in the air.

"You're so hot and tight and wet princess," he breathes. "I love taking you this way." The walls of her pussy clench around him and he knows his words have increased her arousal. He slides his fingers over her clit and she moans.

"Please…please…" she cries out.

He grips her hips and dives in deeper, his balls slapping against her sex. Every thrust is accompanied with a slap on her now reddened ass. He feels her insides start to quiver and pulls back. "Not until I say so princess," her reminds her before thrusting in again.

Her body is wound tight and she is trembling. She is craving her release and starts pushing back against him, groaning as he hits her cervix. He circles his hips and increases his speed, his hands skimming between her folds. He is thrusting in her harder and deeper, his balls tightening painfully.

"Cum," he growls as he presses a finger against her clit and rubs it.

She cums so powerfully that the muscles in her legs turn to Jell-O and fall to the mattress. Her pussy clenches around his cock as he continues to plunge into her.

"Cum…please cum inside me," she cries out as she claws at the sheets.

Her words are his undoing. His shaft erupts in forceful jerks and he lets out a guttural groan. He falls forward, his chest pressing against her back as they both try to regain control over their erratic breathing. His cock stays in her, enjoying the contractions that continue to ripple through her sex. He places slow, gentle kisses on her shoulders, the top of her head, and her neck.

"My beautiful Emma," he murmurs in her ear. He slowly withdraws his cock, making her whimper in the process.

Her body is singing with pleasure as his hands stroke her side. "That was amazing," she says softly, turning her head back to beam at him.

He smirks at her and kisses the tip of her nose. "That is was princess. I can't wait until we do it again."

"Again," she repeats with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," he says, his amber eyes shining gleefully. "That was just vanilla ice cream…we still have 30 more flavors to go."


End file.
